In a Moment of Inattention
by Kitade Death
Summary: ... Lot of things can happen.
1. Crime

Yooo. So, if you haven't read XS fics you probably won't recognize me. If you did read mine and got to read this one, then I thank you for still sticking with my low capacity brains.

Well basically, I wrote this fic because I'm a too big fan of Psycho Pass (discovered it 2 years ago) and of course of KouMaki. If you do too, then we're more compatible than you think.

Ok, no more waiting, please enjoy this laborious work of one night of my completely knocked out brains.

PS: I got this idea with one of the serie's episodes. I don't clearly remember which one, but if you did watch it till the end, then you'll know which one I'm talking about.

And also, I don't think that there's any big spoiler in here, but if you aren't sre, maybe you should live right now. Just kinding.

I already apologize for any OOC-ness of the characters. I tried my best to avoid this, though, so R&R if you have any remark!

And last thing (I know I'm talking too much), at first I wanted to write some T-rated stuff, but finally I came with... the M-rated part, in the second chapter. So if you (still) can't stand reading smut you'd better not read it!

So let's goooo!

* * *

Kougami slumped on his couch.

At times like that – right after his training, with his whole body sweating and his heart still throbbing fast – his private room could seem very uncomfortably small and the air above him heavy and intoxicated. In spite of the air conditioner being already at its maximum capacity, the Enforcer was feeling unnervingly hot. Damn training. But that was the only way he actually knew in order to "cool down".

And the pictures. All those pictures on the opposite wall were doing nothing to improve the general atmosphere.

Kougami Shinya sighed and picked up his usual packet of Spinel on the table. Bringing a cigarette to his lips, lighting quickly the lighter and burning the end, then inhaling and those actions seemed to create an appearance of peace in his brain. After that puffing, and the urge for another breath of nicotine grew in him.

The dark haired man looked idly at the ceiling.

"I guess I have some time to kill." He whispered in another blow of white smoke. That was annoying. Useless and trivial, but more than anything annoying: a day off. He was sure that he had more interesting things to do than practicing alone with a damn sandbag: outside _that_ man must had been planning something, running freely in the streets, enrolling new recruits for some new schemes… And he, an Enforcer, was simply waiting for things to happen, sitting nonchalantly in his couch, like a dumb idiot! This was plain nonsense, stupid, incoherent…

"_You should take some rest. You're getting way too involved, even for an Enforcer_." Gino said the day before.

But maybe he was right after all. The bespectacled man would often get on his high horses when it came to discipline and work… The dark haired man chuckled. No, he would always. Still that wasn't what decided him to rest. For once the Inspector looked anxious… Only a little hint of concern lost in the reflection of his glasses; then Kougami remembered that it had been years since he saw his friend like that. That had been enough to bring about a rest of guilt for his companion's hue.

So for 24 hours, he was stuck in his apartments, and that only because he had got a bit too carried away with his hunt. I should have hidden it better in front of the others, he thought.

Tired with thinking about every bad memory, Kougami got up and went to take shower.

After fifteen minutes spent under the cold water, he got out. First he thought about going to sleep, but he wasn't tired enough for that. Next he thought about training again, but that was no good too. He, one way or another, wanted to keep the chilliness on his skin.

The next fifteen minutes were spent pacing up and down in the kitchen, burning cigarette after cigarette until he had to fetch for another box.

Pure waste of time. Someone like him wasn't meant to stay out of the action. Finally he went back to that sordid room.

But _that_ too was a bad idea.

That blurred picture. That one that seemed to stare at him with an ironical air, as if to say: "_So many years chasing me and look at your state_."

Makishima Shogo.

A stir in his guts. That name only, that face only he would never forget, nor the distorted dead body of his best friend, nor the eternal smile of his bare teeth.

But at the moment it was of no use to think about that man.

Calm down. Mulling for himself wouldn't change anything. Sasayama would laugh at him if he saw the ex-Inspector drowning in those superfluous considerations.

After picking one of the many books he had put off in the attics of his book-case, he sat back on the couch. It was only then that he cast a glance at the title: Crime and Punishment.

Under his fingers, the first pages blew off like leaves taken away by the wind, displaying the words quite disorderly, telling their story leaf after leaf, but in the same time it wasn't sinking in. Reading was no good.

Putting the volume aside, he reached for a bottle in his wine cooler then poured a generous amount of brandy in a glass. Eating was indeed a need of the stomach, but drinking is, without a doubt, a need of the soul.

The burning liquid only made one haul in his throat. That was only when the violent aftermath sensation that somehow brought back serenity in Kougami's mind. Few minutes later he would even have been able to sleep, his eyelids becoming heavier after each second...

"Ooh. Dostoyevsky?" A gentle voice raised beside him. "That's a weird choice for a book. But I suppose you particularly like that kind?"

The Enforcer started, his eyes widened. He quickly turned up to where the voice came from. What his surprise was when he caught a sight of white hair framing a pale visage, a sympathetic smile stretching thin lips, and amber eyes locking with his obsidian ones.

"You are…!" He began, his voice rather loud, but after a sigh, it decreased. In almost a mutter: "Of course you can't be here. I'm stupid."

Kougami looked back at the apparition. Makishima Shogo had the voluminous book in one hand and was turning it over with another hand. The white haired man looked pretty happy to be there.

Something truly dreadful the Enforcer noticed at the moment was his capacity to thoroughly foresee each reaction, choice, facial expression, and even each thought of his worst enemy. It took him years to attain that outcome; yet there had been an after-effect at it. The proof was sitting, apparently, in the same room as him.

"I'm a protester." Shogo plainly said while contemplating the cover. "I want to deliver society from a parasite. I, being proudly a man out of the ordinary, want to experience the limits of my liberty by the practice of evil and by transgressing the moral order." He chuckled and turned to Kougami. "By chance, did you choose that book to try to understand me?"

That man is only an illusion, a misapprehension of my senses. Just a hallucination due to alcohol and lack of sleep. There's no reason why I should answer to his question, the logical part of the ex-Inspector reasoned. He just closed his eyes, facing the front wall.

"As if one could compare you to someone as simple as one of this book's character." He finally replied. "If things were that easy, you'd be dead right now."

Makishima laughed once more, a frank, human laugh; something really far from all the murders he had committed. However that was Shinya who felt weirdly disarmed.

"I consider myself honored by your words, Kougami Shinya. Especially because they're from you."

"If you are then get out of here now."

The nameless monster chuckled louder and crossed his thin legs. His head tilted to look fully at Kougami; two tawny orbs were glistening with delight in the half-light.

"Who said that I'm actually in this room with you, right now?" The white haired man smiled. "We're in the MWPSB. You agree that it isn't somewhere where everyone can come and go as they please. So how do you think about this: your mind exaggeratedly obsessed with me just started running by itself and created the illusion of the person you want to see the most?"

He burst out laughing. Or more exactly Kougami supposed that that was how the young man would react to his rather aggressive response. For that he couldn't forgive himself.

He couldn't forgive himself precisely because that remark actually amused him, enough to make him smile, a fade, barely ostensible smirk. Let's say that it was because of the drink.

"I knew staying here would be a bad idea, if I had to end up talking to someone who isn't even here." Shinya finally said and took another sip of Brandy. "Or am I only growing schizophrenic? That would be the best."

Makishima smirked and shifted on his place.

"After all, what's bad with that? This room is a hallucination created by your delirious brain. Everything in here is. We're isolated from the outside by your subconscious, none can interfere with our discussion. You can do as you please, knowing that nobody's going to judge you for your confusion, not even the Sibyl System. Not a lot of people can afford that." And saying that he grabbed at Kougami's left wrist. The latter stared at the surface showed by the missing Enforcer's bracelet. It has been long since he last saw that.

"So, isn't this of the best effect?" Makishima continued. "Only you and me, talking all night long just like what I've always wanted."

Kougami puffed out. What a silly thought.

"Do as you want, I'm going to sleep." Shinya concluded. "Tomorrow I'm back to work."

Without further ado, the Enforcer turned away and started slumbering. The alcohol at last had some effects on his overexcited wits.

Makishima on his side, or the made-up illusion of the young man, didn't look pretty satisfied with the lack of attention from the dark haired man. Seeing Kougami shamelessly falling asleep in front of him when _he_ was so desirous for that meeting, actually made him frown with disappointment.

Nevertheless, Makishima Shogo wasn't the kind of man who would noisily express his displeasure; and in the same time, he _wasn't_ the kind of man with whom people would like to have a disagreement.

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, the young man came closer to the sleeping one. Then, straddling the Enforcer's lap, he slowly sat down on the muscular thighs. All those actions went by in a complete silence, with the result that Kougami didn't even wake up when Makishima was finally settled down. Even without hunting for that man for years, one would easily guess that something bad was running in his head at the moment, just at the face he was making.

The white haired man was one head higher than the dark haired one. From his upper position he could fully see Kougami's sleeping face. He smiled gently. When his guard was down, the Enforcer didn't look like the hound he used to be – more precisely he wasn't like how he, Makishima, had seen him before. His eyebrows weren't locked in that sever expression anymore; his features were relaxed, as if nothing else apart from his sweet dreams mattered.

Kougami's breath was slow and peaceful. Sometimes he would grunt lightly in his sleep, then the white haired man wondered what kind of reverie could the ex-Inspector see.

"A Midsummer Night's dream?" Thinking about Shakespeare's play, he laughed quietly and whisper at Shinya's ear. "Maybe you can become my Dimitrius and fall in love with the first one you'll see at your awakening?" He smirked. "…Of course no, you can't."

And like caught by a sudden whim, he blew on the sleeping man's neck. The latter woke up and glared at the man topping him.

"What are you doing?"

The nameless monster gave back glare to glare.

"My, I thought I told you. We _are_ talking all night long. I would appreciate it if you don't fall asleep."

"Not that. Why are you sitting on my lap?" Kougami added.

The other man smiled even more innocently and shrugged his shoulders.

"This is _your_ imagination. The way I'm interfering with you and your surroundings is all up to what you want me to do. If you really wanted me to stop, I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

And to emphasize his words, he bumped on the man beneath him. The Enforcer che-ed.

"Plus," he added "logic says that if there's one thing you want to find among others, you'll only find that thing and nothing else."

"That's absurd."

"Indeed."

He bumped again on Kougami's lap and beamed. Like a daring cat, Kougami thought.

"Now if you really want me to stop…" Shogo said while bending down to the darker man "You know I'll do it."

His lips brushed on Kougami's. Lightly. They were thin but soft and warm, against all the odds. The Enforcer didn't see it coming yet he didn't even shiver. After all, that was only his mind going wild. He just waited for the white haired man to part.

Not as if the sensation was disgusting him.

And finally Makishima did, but leisurely and languidly. At any rate slow enough for the man to catch sight of the white haired man's refined features, his pale skin, soft hair, and more than anything his bewitching golden eyes. Something was strange about that man; that was his scent. The Enforcer, being the hound he was, had always expected for Makishima to be completely odorless, mostly after hearing that his hue would never darken. That was wrong: even colorless, the man above him had undeniably a faint, sweet scent, agreeable and appealing.

They still were less than two inches apart when Kougami asked

"Why did you do that?"

"Punishment." Came the reply.

* * *

Kay, kay... end of chapter... how did you find it? Review please! This is the first time I'm writting something else than for Reborn!


	2. Punishment

Yeah, yeah... first time writting smut for another pairing than XS... A bit anxious...

Review please!

* * *

'Punishment, he said.' Kougami thought ironically.

Beneath him, white skin was spreading indecently, flushed, sweat dampened and craving. His mind was blank, his hands were trembling. Makishima was breathing heavily, adjusting his lower-half to the intrusion of the Enforcer's organ. His face was expressing an obvious discomfort, but Shinya couldn't care. He was too engrossed with the hotness trapping his aching arousal.

Something was wrong, something wasn't going right with him; yet he was already deep inside the bottom man. How could he, an Enforcer, truly become that intimate with a monster? Everything was beyond logic. Still, he loved it. He loved the incredible pleasure the cold blooded monster's body could bring in him, he loved the way their bodies were touching, grasping, longing for each other. He loved…

"A-ah!" The slenderer man gasped, arms locking behind Shinya's back and nails digging in the latter's back.

That was ecstatic.

Makishima was moaning louder and louder, muttering inaudible words. His eyes were shutting close, his skinny legs parted open wide for the ex-Inspector. Oh Lord was the view he was getting unbelievably mind-blowing: the naked white haired man shivering anxiously, his sharp hips welcoming, his back arching, his hands, leaving Kougami's back, clutching the coach's edge.

The scent was getting higher.

"Kougami…" The colorless man moaned between two pants. "Kougami… Hurry up… Nnm…"

Hungry lips locking on each others'.

"I know that already." He replied and slid his arms beneath the other man's thighs, and in the process appreciating the softness of the skin.

The brunet couldn't wait anymore. He had to move. Move quickly.

At a snail's pace, he pulled out a swollen, semen-wet shaft. Shogo, already accustomed to the dark haired man's wideness, whined at the loss. But when he caught a sight of Kougami's hard member getting out from him, he twitched. Pre-cum was starting to leak on his abdomen.

Drops of sweat were making Shogo's torso shimmering in the dark. The Enforcer's tongue simply licked at them, dragging on an erected pinkish nipple; biting, sucking, lapping, all in the same time.

"Aan… Mm! That's… enough! Do it… do… _it_…" He finally pleaded.

Kougami grunted then embedded himself back. He lifted the bottom man's hips upward and started bucking wildly. The slamming thrusts were making Makishima's slim body waving in unison with the Enforcer's. Their breath was irregular, hot and moist.

Makishima didn't know anymore on what focusing his thoughts. Seriously, even being the higher spirit he was, _focusing_ was something almost impossible at the moment. His attention was too busy with the in-and-out motions in him, the want building in his belly, and the heat of his counterpart above.

Sex can be such a gross activity, he pondered. To think that humans have to resort to that to maintain a certain equilibrium for their organism, that fact was so…

"Ngh! Ah…Aa! Shinya! I feel it…" His voice suddenly rose in the middle of all the moist noises of their intercourse.

At that point Kougami was silent. Only low groans of sensuous excitement would come from his lips. Only an unyielding hunger was stirring him. His engorged manhood was painful. He knew he wouldn't last for long. The Enforcer drove deeper in the white haired man's wet hole. Pounding harder, faster, he felt his body reaching its extreme limits.

"Shinya... Shinya-Ah!... Shin-…!"

Makishima was tightening around him, his hands were clasping hard at Kougami's spiky locks. Soon he wriggled painfully before crying out loud, his white fluid spilling all over his abs. The pressure on Kougami's hardness was enough to make him lose control and released himself in the tight warmth.

They remained still after their climax. The white haired man was panting erratically, his head snuggling in the dark haired man's neck. Kougami moved to rest on Makishima's chest.

The moment was awkward. Actually, how was the Enforcer supposed to talk with a criminal he just had sex with? Forget the fact that he was a hallucination of his confused mind. With the strength remaining in him, he propped himself on his elbows and looked clumsily at the nameless monster.

One hand made its way to the silken white hair. Then, stroking at it delicately,

"Makishima…" He began.

But it was written that that sentence would remain incomplete, as Makishima Shogo's illusion disappeared with the last thrills of orgasm.

…

Perhaps that was a punishment after all.

When he looked at the place where the illusion of Makishima formerly was, he wondered. That man, that monster, actually had been the only subject of his thoughts for years. How did things end like that, he couldn't say. The only certain thing in that sea of nonsense was the guilt.

Makishima Shogo was a criminal; and more than anything, he was the man who killed Sasayama. A disturbed, deranged mind that pleaded human's love to do his atrocities.

…So why was Kougami dreaming about _him_ that way? Hitting on his sandbag would change nothing about his feelings.

The Enforcer frowned and got up. "At any rate, I've to go back to work."

Shinya took a new box of cigarettes and went out.

...


End file.
